Revenge Isn't Patented
by Pukkina
Summary: Jack's back for revenge....but no one ever specified for who. Probably not LJ
1. Prologue

Prologue

"...court declares Jackson Rippner guilty on terms of assault and attempted murder. We sentence him to fifteen years prison time."

Lisa exhaled. Fifteen years. She'd been hoping for death penalty or even life-term, but hell...this was pretty good, too, wasn't it? He'd be lucky if he was alive after fifteen years in jail.

She smiled. Things could only go upward from here. Jackson would either be dead or completely changed in fifteen years time. And by then, revenge would be the last thing on his mind.

She didn't realize then just how wrong she'd find herself to be.


	2. Happy Family

"Katie, how was school, sweetie?" Lisa passed the broccoli casserole to her almost fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Fine," Katie replied simply, chewing her food.

"Geez, Kat, care to elaborate?" her father, Lucas, chuckled.

"Um...no, actually," Katie giggled.

She wasn't the average teen. For one, she got along great with her parents. They never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do, but by no means was she spoiled. She worked for everything, not that she needed to. Her parents were fairly economically sound, her father being a lawyer and her mother manager of the Lux Atlantic Resort.

Kat got decent grades in school, had a large group of close friends, and was first chair flutist in band. She liked acting and often heard the whispers coming her way from adults, mostly along the lines of, "perfect girl".

But they didn't know...everything. What she felt, most of the time. She played a fantastic facade, but inside what she felt was pain. Emotional, loneliness. She often felt that people didn't like her for her, just liked her...for what she was capable of.

She often got the feeling that her mother knew how she felt. Kat had heard the story of the Red Eye flight several times. It was, after all, how Lisa's marriage had been formed. Lucas had been Lisa's attorney and they'd fallen for each other. Fallen hard. They married two months after they met and soon after Katie was born.

But Kat also sensed that something else had happened to her mother. She didn't know what, but she knew it was bad from the solemn looks she often exchanged with her husband.

"Kat? Hellooo?" Lisa waved her hand in front of her daughter's face. Kat jumped, startled. "Dad just asked you a question?" That was something that annoyed Kat about her mother. She also called her own husband, "Dad."

"Sorry," Kat smiled weakly. "I kind of zoned out. What?"

"I have to make a business trip. Again," he sighed. "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow, so I'm afraid I won't be here after school."

"Wait," Kat paused. "How long..."

"A week," he said apologetically. "Which means..."

"Dad," Kat cried. "You promised!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make the next recital, I swear-"

"You don't understand," she argued. "I won't have the solo next time."

Lisa cut in. "Honey, I'll be there."

'You're always there!" Kat stood up. "He's not! He's never there! He's never here when I need him!"

"Katherine," her father said sternly. "Watch your tone."

Kat just threw her fork down and watched her tone all the way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She knew it was childish, but this seemed to be her breaking point. She was sick of being the good girl. She was sick of being sweet little Katherine Marie Reisert Michaels.

And it was the final straw.


	3. Rainy Days and Blackouts

Kat hoisted her bookbag over her shoulder and stepped halfheartedly off the bus as a heavy rain began to fall.

"Damn," she cursed, running to her house and digging out her housekey. Now she'd have to blowdry her hair before the concert in three hours.

She entered the house and threw her bag to the floor angrily, peeling off her drenched jacket and water-filled sneakers.

After clicking the "Play" button on her answering machine she began filling a coffeemug with hot water for some tea. Her friends teased that she was an old lady, but it was her only relaxer.

She felt irritated as she listened to twelve messages of silence. "Geez, if you're going to call, you could at least leave a message," Kat grumbled, heading upstairs.

She peeled off her wet clothing and stepped into a quick shower, the hot water soothing her. She tried not to take too long, though, as she had to still do an incredible amount of homework and she needed to go over her music for the recital.

Kat pulled on her concert clothes once she was done, figuring she might as well get ready now so she didn't lose track of time and end up haphazardly throwing on her blouse and skirt and buttoning the wrong buttons.

She pulled on her plain white blouse and long black skirt (dress code for concerts) and black heels, then pulled her hair into a tight bun. This was a good look for her wet hair, it made the dark brown color look nearly black. And professional. A look she strived for. She also dabbed a bit of makeup onto her pale skin and some light eyeshadow over her bright hazel eyes. Finally she brushed her teeth and splashed on some lipgloss. There.

Finally she put away her things and returned to her bedroom, pulling out her flute case and music. She needed to relax a bit before she did some work.

As she began playing a pretty piece called Passepied the power zapped out. She froze and quickly set down her flute in the dark. Although it was only five pm, the quickly darkening November sky and storm added up to almost no light at all. She snatched up the flashlight she always kept by her bed for emergencies like this and crept to the window.

"Damn old houses," she muttered as she saw the lights in the other houses on the street. She sighed and began to make her way downstairs when she heard a thud.

She froze, fear rising into her chest. She shook her head and told herself to calm down. Once again, she was acting like the child that she wasn't. It was an old house.

Where was that fuse box again? She'd never been alone during a blackout, her father had always clicked the electricity back on as her and her mother cowered in fear.

The basement, she realized suddenly. Basement.

She edged her way down the wall as she heard another noise. This time it was more distinct, like...footsteps.

Kat, grow up, the voice said again. But something overpowered that sense and she grabbed out at the first thing her hand could find. She brought her flashlight down to look at it. A...pen? Hm. Well, maybe it would work if she was desperate...she could always gouge out an attacker's eyes, or something.

KAT. There is no attacker.

Katie finally landed on the first floor and began tiptoeing into the kitchen. Suddenly the lights turned back on and all she saw before she attacked was a pair of crystalline blue eyes right in front of her face.


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter

To my reviewers:

**emptyvoices-I am sorry to be cruel. But I'm good at being mean, aren't I? I don't know if I'm using OFC as a center point...as I have no idea what it is. Haha.**

**BregoBeauty-Yes! It's Jackson! Lol**

**goldenpeaches-I like the non-Lisa too, but I might have it in her POV later on. As she deals with...well.**

**Royalty09-You'll see! It's different. Lol.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and keep up with the charming reviews. They make me happy, and they inspire me to write. And when I write, that makes you happy...methinks.**

Kat screeched and blindly stabbed with her pen. It was knocked from her hand by a knife blade as she was slammed against the wall. Fearful tears began coursing down her face as she continued to scream.

"Shut up," the man's voice was slightly hoarse. "Shut up, or you die. Understand?"

Kat drew in a sharp breath but nodded. "Who-who are you? Why are you here? Get out of my house!"

"First of all," his voice seemed slightly amused. "I'm Jackson Rippner. Perhaps you've heard of me. Your mother seems one to love propaganda. I'm here...what is it they say on all those horror films? Oh yeah. To 'get my revenge'. Your mother pissed me off several years ago and she's proven she doesn't care what happens to herself. Feel lucky that she isn't dead. Yet. And the answer to that last question is no, and as forewarning I should probably tell you that your mom paid the price for being too inquisitive."

Kat's heart thudded loudly. "Don't hurt her, please."She did know. She knew, from the moment he'd hit her who he was. Her mother's vivid descriptions of his eyes had been the first clue.

He grinned. "I knew you'd say that. So as a nice little consolation price you're coming with me."

"What do you want with me?" he detected the fear in her voice, and smirked.

"Basically..." he began. "Bait. Lisa cares more about you than herself."

"I don't get it," Kat begged. "Just let me go, don't hurt us..."

"No."

"Why?" she challenged. She wasn't sure why. For some reason a gut instinct made her want to piss this guy off, more than anything.

She was rewarded with a sharp backhand to the face. She gasped and tumbled to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Do you want them to be able to ransom you or do you want to be found in the pond?" he snarled. Kat just stared at him. This was...scary. And confusing.

"Come on."

Kat didn't move, didn't answer him. Instead she waited a moment, and edged over to the shoerack. She did the only thing she could think of, and chucked a Doc Marten at his head. He cursed as the heavy platform connected with his ear. She scrambled away, trying to go in the only direction possible, upstairs. As she began to ascend his hand wrapped around her ankle. The last thing she saw before everything went black was his head hitting hers sharply.

Lisa sighed and pocketed her keys as she began walking into the auditorium of Kat's school. She chose a seat near the back, feeling guilty about being a bit late. Luckily her band hadn't started yet, the jazz band was performing. She sank into a hard metal seat as the jazz band bowed.

Her eyes scanned the crowds of musicians for her daughter. She didn't see her, but...Kat was short. She probably was just hidden behind that tall tuba player.

Hm. Nope. Well, she'd be there.

As the band got to the part Lisa knew was Kat's solo section (she's sure as hell practiced it enough) she instead heard an ill-prepared flutist squeaking out the notes. Not Kat. Lisa's heart leapt nervously. Where was she?

As soon as they'd finished Lisa ran up to her friend Becky in the music room.

"Becky, where's Kat?" Lisa asked anxiously. Becky looked up from where she was pulling apart her trumpet. Becky shrugged.

"I don't know," she explained. "We went to pick her up and knocked for at least five minutes. She never came to the door, so we assumed you'd gotten off work early and came to pick her up."

"No, I didn't," Lisa was close to tears. She suddenly was struck with a horrifying idea. Kat had been upset last night. Surely she wouldn't...end...her own life, would she?

Lisa had to nearly yell at herself not to speed the entire way home. Kat wouldn't do something like that, she had a good head on her shoulders...

When she finally pulled up in front of the house she didn't even bother pulling the keys from the ignition. Hell, she hardly remembered to put it in park. Her hands trembled as she unlocked the door.

"Kat!" she cried as soon as she burst through. "Kat!"

No answer. Lisa began crying as she raced upstairs, her breath coming in frenzied gasps.

Her suspicion had been wrong. Kat didn't kill herself...but she was missing. Lisa ran back downstairs and suddenly noticed all the debris on the floor. Upon closer inspection she saw a Doc Marten, a pen, and...specks of blood? Her chest seized up as she began to dial 911.

The phone fell from Lisa's hands as she noticed the slip of paper tacked to her refrigerator. She ripped it off and began to read.

_Lisa-_

_Long time no see, eh? Well, at least for you. I've been reacquainted with you for quite some time now. _

_You probably thought that I was dead. Or worse, that I had "changed." Like in those sappy love movies you like to watch, where the criminal goes to jail and comes out having found God and turns into a missionary or whatever the fuck they do._

_Well guess what?_

_Tough luck._

_I'm back, and I'm sure you know what I want. One guess-starts with an 'r'. At the moment, it comes in the form of your sweet beautiful little daughter Katie,_

_She takes after you, I must admit. Put up quite a fight, she did, even had the gut instinct to try and stab me with a pen. Sound familiar, Lisa?_

_Oh, yes. I'm going to have fun with this one._

_And no, I don't care to go into specifics. But here's the deal-I have Kat and you have a choice. Either let her be tortured in many fascinating and delightful ways, eventually killed by yours truly, or hand yourself in for the treatment._

_Your choice. Yours, not your bastard of a husband, not the cops._

_NOT THE COPS._

_So listen. You have a week to decide, in which I shall become well acquainted with your lovely girl. Don't worry, I won't kill her. If you inform anyone (yes, Leese. Even your husband) of what's going on, she dies. How does that sound?_

_I did say we'd talk again. And I never lie._

_Yours with love, Jackson Rippner_

"Oh my god," Lisa closed her eyes as the tears silently streamed. "God, help me."

Katie awoke several hours later with a searing headache. Her stomach lurched as she realized she was in a car. Her eyes flew open as Jackson flung something into her hands. She didn't glance twice at it before vomiting into it.

"Done?"

Kat shook her head and had another go. Jackson didn't revert his eyes from the steering wheel except to glance, once, amused, at her. Finally she shakily tied the top on the plastic bag and he took it from her hands, flinging it out the window. The thought of what some mere hiker would find set her stomach flipping again but she held it back this time.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to litter?" she grumbled, leaning back her head.

"No, actually," he tilted his head and flashed her a grin. She scowled. "What, upset stomach, toots?"

"It's called a migraine," she snapped. "They're often induced by stress or when someone gets fucking _knocked out."_

"Tsk, tsk," he raised his eyebrows. "Bambi has quite a strong mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Bambi seems like a suitable nickname for a young lass of your size..."

"I could kick your ass any day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was easy enough for my mother," Kat smirked. "What, didn't she manage to stab you with a pen? Pretty shabby, Jack." She didn't know then that his shortened name should be avoided at all costs. But boy, did she find out. Jackson swerved to the side of the road and rewarded her with a punch in the face. Her nose made a cracking noise and she screamed as he pulled the tie from her hair and grabbed a fistful of her long dark hair.

"Do you want to be alive for your mother to find you?" he yelled. She cried out and he pulled harder on her scalp. "Do you?"

"No..." she moaned in pain. He released her with a jolt. The back of her neck connected with the window and she gritted her teeth.

"Then watch your mouth."

Katie glared at him, her anger bubbling in her chest, but she kept quiet. It was best not to anger the demon.


	5. Arrangements

Lisa sank to the floor, her tears coming in shallow torrents. The note lay crumpled on the floor as she surveyed the room. She then pulled herself to her feet and limply began cleaning up.

Lucas couldn't help her. Her father couldn't help her. She subconsciously shut the blinds of the house, feeling tense. She knew that there were probably cameras hidden all over the house, but at least she wouldn't give the outside viewer the pleasure of looking into the window.

Her chest sagged. She would save Katie. But she'd die herself. Either way she was screwed...but the only thing she could comprehend was that Katie could NOT die...she couldn't. And Jackson had better not hurt her.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, startling her. She quickly opened it and pressed it to her cheek.

"Hello?" she asked frantically.

"Lisa." That same cold, calm, calculating voice that had haunted her dreams even years after Kat was born.

"Jackson, you asshole, WHERE IS SHE?" Lisa yelled, her fists clenching.

"Why, Lisa, she's right here with me," he said placidly. "She's so amusing to have around, I must say..."

"Fuck you, Jack."

"Ah, thanks for the offer, Leese, but I planned that for a little later, for Kat," Jackson smirked. "She has your eyes. Very nice."

Lisa's stomach lurched horribly as she heard her daughter's muffled sobs.

"Jackson, please, don't hurt her..." Lisa begged. "You promised you wouldn't."

"Ah, now, don't go twisting my words," he responded maliciously. "I said I wouldn't kill her. And I'm not, and I won't."

"Just..." Lisa painfully closed her eyes and bit her lip. "What do you want from me? I'll do anything."

"Is that a promise?"

Something about his words made her blood run cold.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, then," he continued. "Provided that everything goes as planned and both of you behave...we'll meet you at your house in two nights. How does that sound?"

"Can't it be sooner?"

"Two nights. Take it or leave it," he threatened. Lisa winced as she heard Kat scream.

"No!" she yelled. "I'll...two nights."

"Good." Click. Lisa collapsed, numb, to the floor.


	6. Conversing

"Let me talk to her," Kat begged. Jackson snapped the phone shut.

"Too late."

"Asshole." Jackson raised an eyebrow at her but let her get away with it.

A few moments later, she spoke again, her voice quiet and tired. "Where are we going?"

Jackson paused. "You'll see."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Kat, what was it I told you about questions, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me Kat," she spat. "Only people I like can call me that."

Jackson glared at her. "Yeah, but _Kat,_ see, the only person right now who gets to make these decisions is me. You are powerless, sweetheart."

Kat's fists clenched and unclenched. She wanted, more than anything, to hit him. Make him feel pain. Her stomach lurched again.

_Don't stoop to their level. You need to be the stronger person, _her father's voice echoed in her head. She fought back the tears that she'd shed so many of the day he'd told her that. The kids had always been mean. Apart from the small community of buddies she'd belonged to other kids teased her relentlessly. And for everything. When she was younger, actually only up until two years ago, she'd worn glasses and had a bad case of acne. Now that was gone, her skin clear and her sight improved by contacts. But she still wasn't popular. Only the athletic cheerleaders were popular.

Her mother had tried to sympathize with her. But Kat knew she was lying. After all, Lisa had been a cheerleader herself! How could she not be popular?

Kat finally let out a bit of the liquid hiding behind her eyes. Jackson glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What the fuck do you think is wrong?" she snapped.

"Geez, sorry..." he scowled. Then his expression became one of mocking. "Aw, poor baby miss Mommy and Daddy?"

"Excuse me for being just a little upset after I was kidnapped and knocked out in my own home," she snarled.

"Well, I know how nervous you were about that solo," Jackson smirked. "Consider it due payment for getting you out of the recital."

Kat's mouth went dry. "What did you say?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Um..."

"How did you know about my recital?"

"Oh," Jackson laughed. "Your mom had a bit of a problem with that as well. She thought there was something...weird, about me stalking her." He shrugged.

"Because it so isn't," Kat shot sarcastically. Jackson chuckled.

"Nope!"

Lisa didn't feel like answering the phone as it began ringing again. But it might be Jackson. It might be Jackson, and as much as she didn't want to talk to him, there might be a chance of talking to Kat.

"Hello?" her voice was dry.

"Hey, sweetie," Lucas sounded cheerful. "What's up?"

Lisa choked back tears. "Not...not much."

"Are you okay, Leese?"

Lisa paused. She wanted to tell him. So badly, she did... but she couldn't. Katie might get hurt. "I'm fine. Just...a little head cold."

"You weren't sick when I left."

"I know."

"How was Kat last night, in the recital?"

"Great."

"Tell her congratulations for me. Or wait, better yet, can I talk to her?"

Lisa froze. "Um...no."

Lisa could almost hear Lucas start. "Um...can I ask why?"

"Because...because she's sleeping over at Lara's."

"On a school night?"

"Jesus, Lucas, they're working on a project!"

"Fine, Lisa, you don't have to fucking bite my head off."

"Sorry."

"Well, I have to go, but I'll be back in a few days. I love you."

"Love you too."

Then with a click, Lisa realized it could very well be the last time she ever spoke to her husband.


	7. Riff Raff

Kat didn't remember falling asleep but when she awoke two hours later she realized she must have. Her nose still throbbed but not as diligently as before. Her neck hurt just as bad, and as she touched it tenderly she knew she'd have bruises.

It took her a moment to realize why she'd awoken she abruptly. Then she discovered the radio was blaring the White Stripes. She began to automatically reach to turn it off but Jackson caught her wrist and, with a twist, returned it to her lap. She cried out softly and then glared at him.

"I can't hear myself think," she shouted above the din. He frowned at her, contemplating carefully, and snapped it off.

"Fine, Mom," he sighed innocently. "Let's chat, then, Kat, what do you say?"

"Screw that," Kat began to reach to turn it back on but Jackson once again caught her hand and placed it back on her seat.

"Too late," he grinned. "Pay up."

Kat just ignored him so he spoke again. "So, Kat, how are you?" No answer. Time to delve deeper. "Hm. How's that boy you like, what's his name, David?"

Kat instantaneously snapped her head to face him. He'd struck a nerve. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, yeah," he grinned broadly. "I do believe you were going on at lengths about him on the phone to your 'bff' Adella, were you not?"

Kat stared at him, horrified. He knew too much. So much. Way too much.

"How...how do you know that?" she asked quietly. "You...stalked me?"

"No," Jackson sighed, shaking his head. "Surveilled. Not like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, you sociopath!" Kat cried. "Are you on drugs, or something?"

"Oh, I wish I was," he said longingly, then shot her a sidelong glance. "Why, do you have any?"

Kat just emitted a small noise of discontempt and leaned her head on the window.

"How long?" she moaned. "How long do I have to be here?"

"You mean in," he glanced at the road sign. "Tallahassee? Why, not long at all. Probably about five minutes."

"No, with you," she snapped.

"Two days, unless you or your darling mother try to pull the heroics."

"I don't get it," she complained. "Any of it. Why am I here to begin with?"

"Because your mother made a serious mistake fifteen years ago," Jackson responded gravely. "By stabbing me in the neck with a pen."

"Aren't you a little old for payback?" Kat sneered. "Tell me, do you still think girls have cooties?"

He smiled scathingly at her. "We can test that theory, if you'd like, Kat."

She stared at him, terrified.

"Anyway, dear Mommy is going to...suffer...when she hands herself in. If not, you get what I'd intended for her."

"Wait," Kat froze. "It's me or her? Take me, please, leave her alone."

"Aw, I would," Jackson smiled sweetly. "After all, you're so young, you could go forever. But since its Mommy's misdemeanor I think we should give her the decision."

"Please don't kill her," she begged.

"I probably won't," he said mockingly. "But either way, after she arrives, you two are never going to see each other again."

"Burn in hell," Kat snarled. Jackson backhanded her before she could react and she cried out.

"Been there, done that," he replied cheerfully.


	8. Freedom?

Kat didn't say anything for a moment as her jaw fell agape.

Finally as Jackson glared irritably at her she began sputtering.

"I-no-you-she-not-"

"What?"

She regained her composure and straightened her shoulders pompously. "She won't go with you. She hates you. She'll kill herself first."

"But she won't kill you," Jackson said pointedly. Then he smirked. "But she'll warm up to me with time."

"No," Kat shook her head solemnly. "You're crazy."

"Crazy...or clever?"

Kat raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't know what to say. So she did something reserved for times like these. She laughed.

"Wow," she chuckled maniacally, trembling with laughter. Jackson frowned at her.

"What," he sped the car up. "Is so funny?"

"You," she said, tears coursing down her cheeks. "You're such a dork."

Jackson just shook his head as Kat eventually laughed herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke as Jackson roughly shook her arm. With a jolt her eyes flew open.

"Wake up," he said, even though she already had. "We're stopping for a bit."

Kat blearily rubbed her eyes and glanced up at the neon sign. "A motel? Why?"

"Because I need to sleep," he snapped. "I've been driving you around all day."

"You didn't have to kidnap me," she grumbled, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yes, I did," he responded vaguely, grabbing her arm as she stepped from the car. With a glare she followed him to room 47.

He threw open the door and sweetly gestured her inside. With another scowl she stepped inside and promptly collapsed on one of the beds.

Kat feigned sleep as Jackson removed his tie and jacket and lay down in the other bed, but she was in actuality wide awake. Her thoughts were swimming in her head like fish in a bowl.

She flipped over and glanced at the clock. Four AM. The night was going by slowly, as if it was determined to make this long and drawn out for her. Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes.

And then she got an idea.

Jackson was asleep. She could tell that much, by his loud, even breathing. To her extreme surprise he hadn't restrained her in any way. Kat raised her body slightly, glancing over at his still body. Yup, he was definitely out.

She chewed her lip. If she could just get down to the lobby in time...yeah.

Easing her small feet onto the floor, she quietly watched Jackson for a sign of movement. With none, she silently tiptoed to the door and slowly brought her hand up to the deadbolt.

_Please, don't make any noise, _she begged it.

As if irony was against her, it squeaked loudly. Jackson stirred on the bed, but Kat didn't waste any time before throwing open the door and darting away.

Her bare feet froze on the concrete in the hallway as she sprinted from the room. Desperately wishing she were a faster runner, she glanced over her shoulder. Jackson, his hair mussed from his brief nap, was taking off after her, fury in his eyes.

Kat emitted a tiny scream as she darted downstairs, her foot slicing open on a splinter of wood. Jackson was rapidly gaining on her as she turned the landing. In a last desperate action she lept for the next flight, but Jackson's arm caught her tightly around the waist and pulled her towards him.

"No!" she screamed, kicking out at him. He quickly smothered her mouth with his hand and dragged her angrily back to the room, locking the door behind him.

"You think you're pretty fucking smart, don't you, Kat?" he said, punching her heavily in the face. She yelled and fell to the floor.

"Your mom would be pretty proud, I'll assure you of that," he sneered, kicking her in the ribs. She tried to scramble away but he pulled her back up by her hair. She tried to twist away at the hands on her scalp.

"There's your problem, Kat," he snarled, wrenching her face close to his. She began to cry. "You think that you can beat me. You can't. Stop thinking you can."

Kat wheezed heavily, asthma kicking in. She looked him heavily in the eye, anger bubbling up in hers. "I'm not scared of you," she rasped finally.

Jackson looked slightly taken aback. "Wha..."

"You won't kill me. You won't kill my mom. All you can do is beat me up or..what is it...rape me? I'm not scared. You won't do that."

Jackson smirked at her and ripped the sleeve from her shirt. He leaned to her ear to speak to her.

"Want to bet?"


	9. Threats

Kat didn't say anything as she clenched her jaw. She still shook in a frightened apprehension, but she wouldn't give Jack the pleasure of knowing she was scared. Jackson withdrew his knife and pushed her to the bed, the sleeve of her shirt ripping off on the side of the headboard.

"Now, usually I'm not the type of man to do this," he sneered, pinning Kat's legs down with his own. She still didn't move. "Especially not to young girls like you." Kat's arms shook under his weight. He grabbed her chin.

"But you've been so goddamn annoying I think I'll make an exception."

As his hand gripped the collar of her shirt Kat broke, tears sliding down her face.

"Aw, are you scared?" he simpered. "You scared of me?"

Kat didn't reply, just closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

She squeezed them shut tighter and was rewarded by the sharp sting of the knife blade as it grazed her cheek. She forced them open, trying not to look at his cold blue eyes, but he seized her c hin and demanded she see them.

"Answer me. Are you scared of me?"

Kat trembled. A slap in the face.

"Tell me you're scared of me."

Kat's tears stung the cut on her cheek. "No."

Jackson shook her.

"Play along, Kat. Play along and this could be fun."

"No..."

The knife was at her throat as Jackson pulled her back up by her hair. He hissed in her face.

"Say it, Katie."

Kat inhaled sharply, her breath shaky. "I...I'm...af-"

A sharp knock at the door caused Jackson to drop Katie, the back of her head connecting with the headboard.

"Shit," Jackson mumbled. "Who is it?" He called.

"Housekeeping."

Katie scrambled for the bathroom but Jackson caught her arm.

"We'll finish this," he snarled quietly. Then he reached into his overnight bag and pulled out a tshirt.

"Put this on," he tossed the faded black fabric to Kat and stared at her torn blouse. "Now."

Kat's hands shook as she raised the shirt over her head. Jackson took her arm and his things and opened the door as Kat tenderly dabbed at the blood on her face.

As he pulled it open, he muttered, "Nothing cute."

Kat frowned.

Because for some reason, it sounded vaguely familiar.


	10. Change of Plans

Author's Note-Well, well, well, I finally update on this one! Sorry about the delays. Finals are fast approaching along with a million other commitments. Anyways, thanks for the sweet reviews and encouragement from everyone!

"Hello, Lisa." Jackson's voice was cold, impatient, irritable. Lisa's stomach knotted up in her usual manner. What had she done now?

"Jackson. Listen, I swear Adella doesn't know anything."

"First of all, don't lie to me. You suck at it. Second of all, I'm not calling about you, I'm calling about the brat with the same hereditary as you."

"Don't hurt her. Whatever she-"

"You know, you two really are so much alike," he mused. "Guess what Kat did? She tried to run away. But unlike you, she did not succeed. Don't worry, I gave her due penance."

"Please don't hurt her," Lisa begged frantically. "She's just a baby."

"I beg to differ," Jackson snorted. "You wouldn't think so highly of her either if you heard what names she called me or how she threw those hits at me, Jesus."

"Whatever, Jack," Lisa snapped. "Let me talk to her."

"No," he snarled back. "I'm getting sick of this, as fun as your kid is. Are you meeting me tonight at the Cristoff Hotel in Orange Grove or what? Midnight. Room 4080."

Lisa stalled. "4080?"

"It seemed appropriate."

Lisa swallowed. It was early. And she was scared. But she needed to rescue Katie. "Fine."

"And bring the brat's friend with you."

Lisa licked her lips. "No, Jackson, please. She doesn't know anything."

"Stop with the fucking lying. I'm not going to kill her or anything. I just don't want to risk anything. Got it? You don't bring her, you don't get your daughter. Simple as that."

"Fine," Lisa snapped. "I'll see you tonight." And then _she_ hung up on _him_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat heard the phone click and grinned. Jackson scowled as he began pulling away from the shabby motel.

"Aw, poor baby," she crooned. "Did the mean lady hang up on you?"

"Shut up."

"Get some guts, Jack, god." His hand flew to her throat as soon as he halted the car.

"I have some. But maybe I need more. Where do you think I ought to get them? You?" he snarled, tightening his grip. She choked but glared at him.

"I'm sick of your empty threats," she hacked out. "You want to kill me, fine. I don't care anymore. Go ahead, do it, I dare you. But stop saying you are when you know you aren't. I'm not scared anymore. You aren't going to rape me, or kill me. So stop acting like such a poltician."

Jackson slowly let her go, shaking his head. He didn't saying anything for at least half an hour as he quietly pulled back onto the road. Later, he finally spoke.

"You know what, Kat? I think you just grew up."


	11. Shocking Truths

Lisa roughly shook Adella's shoulder.

"Adella. Adella, wake up," Lisa ordered loudly. Adella wearily opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" she murmured. "Kat? Where's Kat? Is she okay?"

"Kat's fine," Lisa replied. "For now. But if we don't move quickly she won't be."

"What time is it?" Adella looked at the clock. "Whoah. After noon already."

"Yeah. Get dressed."

Adella hastily ran to the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked worriedly at Lisa.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Get in the car. I'll tell you on the way."

"Shouldn't I call my parents?" Adella called as Lisa began pushing her out the door.

"No," Lisa got her in the car and shut the door behind her.

As they began driving, Lisa explained the situation.

"...and you need to come with me," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. If I could I would just leave you here. But he promised not to hurt you, and he doesn't lie. He just doesn't want you telling your parents."

"I understand," Adella replied sympathetically. "And I'll do anything to get Kat back."

"Of course," Lisa nodded absently as they continued on in the burning sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson cut the engine in front of the Clearview Mall and turned to Kat. She frowned.

"What?" he asked defensively. "We need to get you some clothes. You can't be wearing just your tshirt when we meet your mom."

"Well, that would be a huge blow to your ego, so yeah, whatever," Kat grumbled, stumbling out of the car. Jackson ran to her side and caught her arm.

"Nothing cute, now," he murmured. She scowled.

"I can't get anything cute?" she teased moodily.

"No. I meant..." he rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

They went to the clothing store nearest the entrance. Kat didn't even bother glancing at the name. What did it matter any more?"

"Here," he thrust several garments at her and she was shocked that they were exactly her taste. "Go try them on. Don't be writing any naughty messages on the mirror, now. If you do I may be inclined to help you with them."

Kat scowled in disgust and slammed the door shut in his face. Pulling them over her head, she found that they fit perfectly. Settling for satisfactory, she changed back into the torn tshirt and thrust them at Jackon.

"Here," she mumbled. "They're fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because if you don't like them..."

"I said they're fine," she snapped. "Anyway, what do you care?"

He shrugged. "Whatever." They began walking to the front desk when he spoke again. "You treat Luke like this?"

"My dad?" Kat corrected. She saw his face shadow. "No. I don't. Because he's not a terrorist."

"Well, its not like he's that moral of a man," Jackson snorted.

"What would you know?" she stopped and stared angrily at him.

"I know that he used to work with me," Jackson growled. Kat stepped back.

"No, he didn't," she argued. He nodded irritably.

"Yeah, he did. He screwed me over, and got fired. So he got out of the assassination business and went into legal because he was covering his ass from former employees."

Kat felt dizzy. "That's not true. You don't even know my dad."

Jackson scowled, his face looking pained. Finally he thrust a photo from his wallet at Kat. It was Jackson. And her father. They looked happy. It must have been taken before he'd been fired.

"Oh my..." she pressed a hand against her forehead and dropped the snapshot. "No. No, no, no..."

"Don't worry, he's been a lawyer since before he even met your mom," he said in disgust. "She never even knew."

"Is this why you hate him so much?" Kat scowled. "I thought you just didn't like him because he's married to my mom."

"Well, that's part of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa sighed, thinking, and shifted her hands on the steering wheel. She clicked the quietly playing radio off and turned to Adella.

"Adella," she said quietly. "Can I confide in you something?"

"Sure," Adella replied eagerly.

"I..." she shook her head. "Its not easy to say this."

"Just say it."

"Luke...Luke isn't Kat's real dad."

Adella blinked. "Wow. Um...okay. That's kind of shocking, but I don't know why you're telling me now."

"Because her real dad...her real dad...he's holding her hostage."

Adella felt dizzy. "No. That's not true."

"It is. Katie's father is Jackson Rippner."


	12. Solace in the strangest places

**Author's Note-See, the weird thing is, while I was writing this, I could see it in my mind, and in my mind, they were in Old Navy. I even pictured those little plastic children models watching them, with their flag tshirts and vintage cargo pants. Can you say "too much spare time?"**

Kat began to stalk away, but Jackson grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me," he ordered. Katie pulled against his grip but he held tighter. "Katherine."

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped. "You may have known my dad, but you're nothing like him, and you can't tell me what to do!"

"I beg to differ," he snarled, his temper rising. Kat froze.

"What?"

"I'm more like him than you think."

"Yeah, okay," Kat snorted in disbelief. "How so?"

"I am him."

"No, you're not."

Jackson paused, sighed, and pulled out his wallet. He folded it open and held it out to Kat, not looking at her. She gasped. Her face was staring back at her. But it wasn't her present-day. It was her baby picture. The only people she knew who had it were her grandfather and her parents.

"This doesn't prove anything." Even though it did.

"Kat, think about it. Your dad is blonde, your mom is a redhead. Your hair is straight and brown like mine. You look nothing like your so-called father. And I'm not sure if you know or not, but Lisa was pregnant with you before she even met Lucas, despite common tale. The reason she married him so quickly was to hide her pregnancy out of wedlock. Your mom's family was too religious for her to admit that."

"But...but no," Kat shook her head, on the verge of tears. "She would have had to...to..."

"She did."

"Not with you. Not willingly."

He sighed, clicking his tongue. "If you must know, yes, she did. It was during the flight."

Kat squeezed her eyes shut to urge away the thought.

"I'm sorry, Kat." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear, and she knew people were staring at them.

"Those threats, all those threats," she cried, but not loudly. "To kill me, to...rape...me...you..."

"They were empty," he admitted. "Never. If I thought I could have told you, I would have. But I couldn't. And I needed to make you behave."

"Where were you all these years?"

"Jail."

"Why didn't Mom tell me?"

"Would you want to admit that you slept with a terrorist who tried to kill you?" Jackson shook his head. "Besides, when she came to tell me about the pregnancy, in jail, she told me that she didn't do it out of...love. She did it to try and save her father. She underestimated me."

"I don't believe you," Kat hissed. "Mom would never give up her chastity for you."

"She didn't."

"So you lied when you told me you didn't rape her," Kat grew angrier and angrier. "You sick, twisted ba-"

"No. I didn't rape her. Seventeen years ago she was raped. Remember?"

Kat couldn't speak. "What?"

"You didn't know? The whole parking lot thing?" Now Jackson felt guilty. Boy, was Lisa going to kill him...

"No, I...I didn't..." She felt faint.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't want to be the one to tell you." She was crying steadily now.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore." They drew even more stares now, so finally Jackson set the clothes gently back on the rack and, his arms around her shoulder, led her from the store.

And later, as he hugged her and brushed away her tears, he finally felt like a father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Adella shook her head. Lisa broke down and pulled the car over, sagging against the back of her seat and erupting in tears.

"I just didn't know what else to do," she cried quietly. "I was hopeless if I made the call, hopeless if I didn't. I didn't even really consider it until he kissed me."

"Did you have...feelings for him?" Adella tilted her head questioningly. Lisa frowned and finally shook her head.

"I don't think so. There was something...physical...there, I guess. Nothing beyond that attraction, and I certainly didn't, or don't, feel anything for him after I found out his ulterior motive.

"Oh," Adella said simply. Then, she wrapped her short thin arms around Lisa, and together they cried. Cried for Kat, and cried for their mistakes.

**Author's Note-I was originally going to have this whole story take a completely different turn. But since you haven't read the next chapters I'll shut up. Sh...**


	13. Pizza Party

**Author's Note-I hope all these revelations aren't confusing you. I love plot twists, aren't they fun?**

Jackson handed Kat a tissue and eased the car up in front of the hotel lobby. She remained listlessly leaning against the window.

"Kat? I'm going to go check in. Can I trust you to stay here?" She didn't reply.

"Katie, I don't want to hurt you."

She slowly nodded.

"Peachy." He quickly jogged inside, checked in with the white-haired concierge, and then ran back out for Kat.

They headed up several flights of stairs to their room in silence. Kat had nothing to say. She'd exhausted all words worth speaking.

Jackson unlocked the door and gestured her into the spacious two-queen bed room. She entered and he handed her the bag from the store that he'd gone back to get.

"Here," he ran a hand through his hair. "Go take a shower, freshen up, change. I'll order some pizza."

She nodded and turned to go to the small bathroom.

"Kat?" she shifted and let her hand fall on the door frame. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way. But it was the only thing I could do to get you and your mom back."

"You can't get us back," Kat lowered her head and spoke quietly. "Because you never had us."

With that she entered the lavatory and locked the door, leaving Jackson to sulk in his guilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello. You've reached Luke, Lisa, and Katie Michaels. We're not here right now, but leave a message and we will definitely get back to you."

Luke sighed at his wife's recorded voice. He almost missed her. He hung up and dialed Joe's number.

"'Lo?"

"Joe, it's Luke."

"Hey, son. How are you? By the way, any idea why Lisa and Kat aren't answering the phone?"

Luke cursed quietly. If there was one thing that bothered him, it was not knowing where his family was and what they were doing. "None. That's why I was calling. Do you have the spare key? Could you run over there?"

"Of course. Want me to call with any news?"

"That'd be great, Joe. Thanks."

"Say, when'll you be back?"

"Tonight. Will I see you then?"

"Yup. Bye, Luke."

Joe hung up and grabbed his jacket. He was almost worried. Lisa was never this unpredictable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kat pulled the soft cotton shirt over her head, she felt slightly revived. Once she'd tied her wet hair into a ponytail she felt ready to talk to her so-called father once again.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as she opened the door. He'd removed his suitjacket and was shutting the main door. "Pizza just got here. Mushroom, right?"

She silently nodded, slightly shocked. He caught her look of surprise and shrugged.

"Just another trait I passed onto you," he explained, setting the pizza on his bed. Kat sat on the bed, the pizza separating father and daughter. She took a piece and nibbled the crust.

"Did you ever plan on letting me go?" Kat finally asked. He looked at her, thinking, and spoke.

"No. I always planned to hang on to you. I threw your mom into the mix a little later in the production."

"Oh."

"I was thinking we could go to my house in North Carolina. It's really nice, by a lake-"

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"I don't want to live with you and I doubt Mom does either."

"Well, you'll get used to it."

"No, we want to stay with my dad!"

"He's not your dad."

"Whatever. We love him."

"Do you? Explore that for a minute. Has he ever been there for you, treated you like an adult?"

Kat froze. Because in a weird way, he was right.

"I-I-well, you haven't been either!"

"True. But I had an excuse. But you have to admit I haven't patronized you."

Her voice fell to a mutter. "I guess. But you almost killed my mom."

"I didn't want to."

And she didn't know why, but she believed him.

**Author's Note-She's so trusting. Kind of. Sometimes she's like her mom and sometimes she's the exact replica of Patrick Kitten Braden. Except...she really is a girl.**


	14. Not About Revenge

**Author's Note-Hm. I'm kind of in too far for that whole disclaimer/ warning thing, aren't I? Well, if you're stupid enough to think I'm trying to make money off this or think its going to be the equivalent of Goodnight Moon, then you probably can't read anyway.**

Lisa pulled up in front of the hotel just as the carclock time switched to midnight. She and Adella stepped out of the car and walked up to the room in silence. Lisa raised her hand to knock on the door but paused when she heard voices.

"You asshole."

"You're so polite."

"Well, its in the genes. Now give it to me."

"We are not going to watch The OC."

"I don't want to! I want to watch Great Hotels!"

"Oh, well in that case..." she heard laughter. Two sets of laughter. She stared at the just as shocked Adella and knocked on the door. The two voices hushed inside and a moment later Jackson opened the door.

His eyes briefly skimmed over Adella but lingered on Lisa. She shifted in annoyance under his inspection.

"Give me my daughter, Jack," she ordered shakily, trying to move past him. He blocked her path.

"She's my daughter, too."

"Jackson!" Lisa hissed, shoving him in the chest, and in his shock he stumbled back into the room.

"Its okay, Mom," Kat said calmly, standing from the bed where the empty pizza box lay. Lisa looked upon it in confusion. Kat quietly shut the door. "He told me."

"You-you-"

"I did."

"Why?" Lisa screeched angrily. Jackson cringed as Adella ran to Kat's side.

"I had to. It was the only..." he took her shoulders to comfort her but she reeled back her arm and punched him hard in the face. He reacted quickly and slammed her against the wall. Adella inhaled sharply, turning away and gripping Kat's hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lisa," Jackson was hissing. "But I'm going to get my way and whether you and Kat come willingly or forcibly it makes no difference. But make no mistake in knowing that all you do by trying to resist is piss me off."

Adella looked at Kat. "What?" she whispered. Kat shrugged helplessly.

"You have no right," Lisa sobbed. "You have no right to do this to us! I realize I made you angry fifteen years ago. But can't you see how much damage you've done now?"

"This isn't about revenge anymore, Lisa," he corrected, still gripping her arms. "This is about what does and always has belonged to me. You and Kat belong to me."

"You may be Kat's father but by no means are you her dad," Lisa snarled. Kat's eyes filled with tears. "Luke is her dad."

"He's never been there for her!"

"Neither have you!"

"Dammit, don't you understand?" he shook her. "If I could have been, I would of! But I was in jail, serving time for what you accused me of! So who's fault is that!"

"Oh, so I' m the bad guy just because I put a man in jail who tried to kill me?"

"No, you're a bad guy because you slept with him!" Jackson yelled.

"Excuse me for thinking it would give me a chance," she was crying freely now. "For thinking that there was a tiny bit of human in you that would let me off the hook."

Kat took Adella's arm and together they sat in the bathroom. They couldn't take listening to this. Adella, with her ignorant mind, and Kat, with her overexposed one.

**Author's Note-If you want, I already figured out the cast of this. In my mind. Of course there's Cillian and Rachel as Jackson and Lisa, and Brian Cox as Joe, but I have Kat as a young Janaya Stephens, Adella as an older Brittany Oaks, and Luke as Gordon Currie. Likey? I do. But I was also watching Left Behind, so forgive the Janaya/ Gordon. **


	15. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note-I know it may** **sound weird that Jackson almost raped his daughter, even though he knew she was his, but please don't peg me as an incest-lovin' kinda gal. I had it that way because I really could see Jackson doing anything in his power to keep Kat under control. He never would have done anything, but he just wanted to scare the almighty hell out of her, like he did with Lisa. Unfortunately for him, Kat shares his genes and isn't too easily intimidated. **

"I couldn't," Jackson was saying. "It was part of the job."

"You never..." she choked. "You never had to do this."

"I did."

"No."

Jackson paused thoughtfully, and a second later descended on her, kissing her on the lips so suddenly and powerfully she stepped back but didn't pull away. His hands moved to her hair and hers to his but she still didn't break the embrace. Finally after several minutes she pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" Lisa asked, almost inaudibly. He looked at her hands.

"Because it may seem weird and sure, uncalled for, but..." he trailed off and brought his eyes back to hers. "I love you."

She gasped without knowing it and drew back, shaking. He took her shoulders.

"And call me crazy, but I think you love me too. I think the real reason you gave into me in the bathroom wasn't to save your dad and the Keefes. I know you well enough to judge that you wouldn't do that no matter how desperate you were. You did it because deep inside...you know you loved me."

"How could I love a terrorist?" she whispered, but it wasn't as if it were a question.

"I don't know," Jackson replied simply. Then his hand grazed her cheek. "But stop trying to fight it."

"Luke doesn't deserve that."

"Luke doesn't deserve anything, Leese. And if you knew the lies-" he cut off, shaking his head. But the damage had been done.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he's been lying to you, Lisa, ever since the marriage. Did you know he used to work with me?"

"As an assassin...no," Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. "No, no, he wasn't. He's a lawyer."

"He is now," Jackson nodded. "To save his ass from my employees. He's a coward, a liar...and no better than me."

Lisa accepted that. "But Kat. She needs a settled life, a father figure..."

"I can give her that, Leese," a smile broke out on his face. "She's so much like me, its not even funny. Her hair, her violent tendencies, her temper..."

"You're not doing too well in persuading me to stay with you, you know," Lisa said slyly. He grinned.

"So what do you say? Ready to take the plunge and just for once do what your heart is telling you to, instead of your mind?"

"I think we need to talk to Katie."

As if by magic their daughter and Adella appeared at their elbows.

"Were you listening in the other room?" Lisa asked. Kat nodded.

"Sneak," Jackson teased. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I just have one question," Kat asked her mother. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Luke didn't want me to," Lisa sighed. "He said you shouldn't grow up knowing your daddy was in jail for almost killing me. I wanted to, even though I was ashamed of myself. But I didn't, for him." Kat nodded and turned to her father.

"How do I know you're not feeding me this crap about caring about me just to get Mom back?" Jackson motioned for her to wait and moved to his briefcase, setting it on the table and snapping it open. He brought the stack of papers over to the three girls and held them out.

Kat sifted through the things. Photocopies of her report cards, photos of her and her friends, and then Jackson handed her another slip of paper and his wallet.

The wallet had her picture and scrawled on the back in Jackson's hasty handwriting,

My baby girl, Katie Marie Reisert Rippner. July 14 2001.

Kat swallowed and took the paper. It was her birth certificate. Her name she thought she'd always had, Katherine Marie Reisert Michaels, was there, but instead of the Michaels was Rippner. Her mom had given her Jackson's surname. Not Luke's. Kat brought her eyes to meet her father's. He looked almost teary, and she slowly hugged him. He held her tightly, and together, father and daughter cried.

**Author's Note-I hope that cool font shows up. Because it so looks like Jack writing! Anyway, I love the father/ daughter chemistry here. If only he weren't such a freak...**


	16. Thus They Make Amends

**Author's Note-I hate Luke. I just wish he would die already. But Joe is awesome. If my dad weren't my dad, I'd want him to be my dad. If that makes sense...**

Joe picked up Luke that night and they headed to the police station. Joe was worried. Luke was angry.

"I know who took them," he told Joe ferociously during the ride. "Jackson Rippner. Jackson fucking Rippner. I'm going to kill that bastard. For screwing with Lisa, and now this..."

"Calm down, Luke," Joe sympathized. "He'll go to jail, we'll catch him. Don't worry."

"No, he can't, legally, unless he took Lisa, too," Luke said, crazed. "Because everything is legal!"

"Since when is kidnapping legal?" Joe asked as they pulled up in front of the station.

"Taking your own kid isn't kidnapping." Joe froze.

"What did you say?"

"Right now, Joe, we need to talk to the cops."

"But after that, you've got a hell of a lot explaining to do," Joe finished as they walked inside.

"Mr. Reisert!" Sergeant Thomas rushed over and briskly shook the older man's hand. "The search for Lisa's car we put out...we just got a reply. A hotel two hours north of here."

Luke and Joe ran to their car to follow the squad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why I had to be dragged into this," Adella sighed. "My parents are probably worried sick!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jackson apologized. "But I never planned to hurt you. I just needed you here in case you felt like running your mouth to your parents."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Can I call them?"

"Yeah, tell them we went to where Kat was staying with...family...and we'll drop you off in a few hours," Lisa requested.

"Kay." Adella took Lisa's cell phone and went into the bathroom for better reception.

"Just for the record, Jackson, I still think you're pathetic," Lisa said coyly as she slid an arm around his waist. He smiled and flung his other arm over Kat's shoulders.

"Well, I still got my way, didn't I?"

Before either of them could respond, the door was broken open. Several cops entered, guns drawn.

"Step away from them, Rippner!"

**Author's Note-Never fear, we aren't done yet! One more chapter and then I'll throw in the towel. Hoping you like it.**


	17. Finale

**Author's Note-Well, the last chapter. sobs Um, it was fun writing this. Actually like the last five chapters. See, I sat down after school and wrote a good solid chunk of about twenty pages and here we are! So go me, super updater, and please review! I am thinking of writing a prequel and later a sequel to this story but let me know what you think. Oh, and by the way, the interviews and commentary provided by the characters in this story do no way reflect the opinions of me or affiliated. Cheers, all, cheers!**

"Jackson Rippner, you are hereby charged with various counts of rape, battery, and kidnapping..."

"What?" Lisa cried. Luke still held her arm as they cuffed Jackson.

"Leese, sweetie, its okay," Joe consoled her. "Luke told me everything, how Rippner kidnapped you, claimed you since he...raped...you and got you pregnant with Kat-"

Lisa finally ripped her arm away. "He didn't rape me or kidnap me! Now let him go!"

The cop with Jackson paused as Lisa continued on, Kat joined her.

"He didn't kidnap me," Kat explained. "Well, okay, at first I thought he kidnapped me, but it really wasn't technically kidnapping since he's my dad. I just didn't know that yet. Mom and Adella came here of their own wills."

"And he didn't rape me," Lisa added in a hushed voice. "Or Katie."

Joe shook his head as Luke flew up.

"That's not ture!" he cried, shaking his fist at Jackson. "He's obviously brainwashed them!"

"Mr. Rippner, can you attest to Mrs. Michaels and Ms. Michaels-"

"Rippner," Kat corrected firmly.

"-Rippner's, statements?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sorry, Mr. Michaels, but legally we have nothing to charge him with," the cop shrugged and uncuffed Jackson. Lisa and Katie ran to him and all three embraced. Luke looked outraged.

"Get away from them, Rippner! They're my family!"

"Not anymore, Michaels. Ask them. They want to be with me, not some lying sniveling little murderer."

"Murderer?" the cop looked at Luke.

"No," he said quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah, Luke, tell them all about your little killing spree in Santa Monica."

"The Carlos'?" the cop asked, wide-eyed. "We've been searching for that bastard for years!"

"I have no idea what you're-"

"That's why you were fired from the company, isn't it Luke?" Jackson sneered. Lisa and Kat looked horrified. They'd been living with a crazed murderer for years? "For killing without purpose? I wasn't going to tell Leese and Kat, but since you think accusations are all the rage, I thought I'd give it a go. I'm quite trendy, you see."

"No, I didn't-"

"Mr. Michaels, we're going to have to take you in for questioning," the cop cuffed a very engraged Luke. Lisa talked to him one last time.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she said simply. "But I don't like being lied to. And I love Jackson, so does Kat. So, um...if you don't like it you can go..."

"Fuck you," Luke snarled.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll be getting plenty of that in prison," Jackson said, patting Lisa's shoulders. "Bye now."

"Bye, Luke," Kat said solemnly. By not calling him her father, she knew she'd made her point.

"Dad, can you take Adella home?" Lisa asked once the police had left.

"Sure," Joe nodded. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home," Lisa nodded also. "To get our things. And then we're going to...where is it, Jackson?"

"North Carolina."

"Yeah. To our new house. With Jackson. Where we should be."

"And want to be," Kat added. Lisa and Jackson smiled at her.

"This is all pretty mind-boggling, isn't it?" Joe shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed, looking down at his family. He held their hands as they walked to the door, the rising sun silhouetting their faces. "But its right."

**Author's Note-Well, that's all, folks! Thanks again for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. Please deposit your empty popcorn bins and soda in the nearest trash receptacle, and as always, don't drive drunk or have unsafe sex. This message brought to you by the Nuns Film Association of America. And me.**


End file.
